


That Terrible Frozen Moment

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [7]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Accidental Revelations, Awkward Conversations, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: I'd always wondered what Lalasa and Tian had quarreled about at the end of Page.Part of "Loose Threads" - A collection of ficlets about the relationship between Kel and Lalasa, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN in 2010 and 2013.  Other than the paring there is no theme or continuity to the works.  They are mostly canon compliant, and have been loosely arranged in chronological order.





	

“That shows what you know!” Lalasa huffs. As big and strong as she was, Kel would be lost without a keeper. “She doesn’t know the first thing about caring for herself! She’s strong, and smart, and brave and wonderful, and an idealistic fool who gets herself into all manner of idiotic situations in the name of chivalry. I need to be there to look after her. She needs me!” 

“You mean you need her.” 

“Of course I do!” Lalasa snaps, and throws her hands over her mouth. 

Tian’s lips are pressed tightly together, and her eyes are welling with tears.  She blinks rapidly, clearing them away before they can fall.  It is silent for a moment.

Finally, “I can’t compete with your dreams of some savior knight, Lalasa. But I’m real, and I’m here. And I love you. Just keep that in mind.”


End file.
